


Keep Me Company

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, M/M, alternative universe, bodyguard!akaashi, child actor!bokuto, famous!bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26375398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: as an actor, bokuto doesn’t really have time for friends. luckily, akaashi, his bodyguard, is always there.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	Keep Me Company

**Author's Note:**

> day 8: companion
> 
> omfg my schEDULE GOT MESSED UP NOOOO
> 
> i got this story beta’d and edited by the wonderful stevie (if you see this ily mwah)
> 
> y’all can go appreciate them on 
> 
> [stevie’s twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/joyfulstevie)
> 
> [interact with me on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

“akaashi!”

“yes, bokuto-san?” the younger replied without looking up. 

he stood at the kitchen counter, carefully stirring some decaffeinated coffee into bokuto’s mug.

“it’s hard being famous,” the taller started off. akaashi rose an eyebrow, “and i mean it!” he exclaimed in regard to the younger’s expression.

as an actor from childhood ‘til present, bokuto could be recognized from anywhere at any time.

his parents had recommended that he get a bodyguard quickly after a group of crazed fans almost assaulted him.

when they brought akaashi to him though, he was surprised by the fact that he was younger than him and wasn’t very muscular.

but when the younger male, quickly spun on him, pinning him to the ground in a sharp and swift move, bokuto learned not to underestimate him.

“i can hardly make real friends without people liking me for my fame and i hardly get to see the real friends i have because of my schedule,” the actor pouted, “it sucks!”

“my apologies, bokuto-san, but there’s really nothing i can do about that.”

the bodyguard’s bluntness had never failed to make the older laugh. “it’s not your fault, but you being my best friend makes up for it.”

akaashi’s head shot up to look at bokuto. “i’m your bodyguard.”

“hmmm, you’re my buddy.”

“partner.”

“pal.”

“companion. that’s it.”

emerging from the kitchen, the shorter picked the mugs of coffee up and handed one to the golden-eyed male.

“thank you! i love you, akaashi!” bokuto grinned widely, taking small sips of the hot liquid.

“it’s no problem, it’s just a mug of coffee, bokuto-san,” akaashi mumbled, flustered by the sudden confession.

it hadn’t been the first time that bokuto had said those words to akaashi, but they always managed to turn his face a light pink.

glancing at the other, bokuto hid his smile in his coffee mug. he meant the words every time he said them, but he would continue to say them just to see the blush that would spread across akaashi’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!! 
> 
> [interact with me on twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
